Colour Blind
by yamiduke13
Summary: Being blind and an only child? She can handle that. It's when she finds out she has an older brother and that there is a way she can get around her blindness that things wind up out of control.
1. Chapter 1

A Tokyo Mew Mew story

A young women steps out of a taxi and looks around nervously. She knows she must be in front of the café but all she can hear are people laughing and talking. Since the museum is close by this is a fairly busy area but having all the people around doesn't make her feel any more at ease. She turns her head back toward where the café should be and takes a deep breath. Her long black hair looks as dark as the night in the bright sunlight streaming down and her eyes are a pale light grey that look almost like clouds.

The woman hesitates for a moment before she takes a step forward and her lips turn up slightly as she hears the familiar jingle. She wears black pants with chains attached so that whenever she moves they chime. The noise has always helped sooth her when she was uneasy though it has a lot of work to do today. She has a good reason for being nervous though; after all today will be her first time meeting her brother...the brother she has never known and learned about completely by accident. She made a very rash choice to come meet him...after all she has a hard time travailing to new places by herself but she did it.

She is here and as nervous as she is it doesn't stop her from making her way to the doorway. Her cane taps the ground with every step and her free hand stretches out touch the door far before she reaches it. Once she feels the door beneath her fingers though she lets out her breath and finds the handle so she can open it. She hates the cane but she knows it is necessary. She just doesn't want to think about what he will say when he first sees her. Not for the first she wonders if he even knows she exists. She didn't know about him until just recently after all.

Once inside the cafe she pauses; the door shuts and the noise from outside is cut off and suddenly it is very quiet...too quiet for her taste. She has always relied on sound to help her and now there is nothing. She has a very strong feeling of claustrophobia then but she knows she has to go forward. She can't hear anyone moving so she assumes there is no one in that room. She follows the wall for a bit until she finds another doorway and steps through it. She knows she should call out or say something but she is far too nervous to make a sound. The room she steps into smells amazing. Like cakes and cookies and every desert imaginable as well as many different fruits.

She takes a deep breath savouring the scent but again she doesn't hear anyone so she continues on; following the wall the way she did last time until she finds another door. This time when she steps through though she gets a shock. Instead of her foot hitting the ground like she expects it keeps going...and going. If she had used her cane properly she would have known there were stairs there but unfortunately she didn't and she falls quite a ways down landing on her ass in a very unladylike manner.

She groans in pain before she manages to get to her feet. She hesitates then because she lost her cane in the fall and she has no idea where it landed. All she can hear is the thrum of some sort of machine. The noise is better than silence though and she decides to move forward as she really doesn't want to go back up those steps. She moves slowly with her hands held out in front of her to stop her from bumping into anything. It only partly works though as she doesn't feel the chair and trips over it. Her hands land on what feels like a keyboard and in a moment she feels a hot blast as well as hears a loud zap. She thinks she hears yelling in the background but then it all fades away.

She is surrounded by nothing. She feels sure of it; it is a comforting nothing though. There is no noise but she feels warm...warmth that goes through her entire body. Nothing can go wrong here. She is sure of it. She has never felt more at home. The silence is broken by a squeak and she frowns. She has never heard anything like it before and she puts her hands out in front of her feeling no fear. Soon she feels something land in them and curiously she gently touches it; moving her fingers over the small body and to her amazement she feels wings. They feel leathery against her fingers and suddenly she realises that this must be a bat. She has heard descriptions of them before but never felt one. The bat leaves her fingers and moves forward. Even though she can't see it she feels it and knows with absolute certainty that it has gone inside of her. The warm feeling spreads and grows throughout her body until it blocks everything else out and then there is nothing left...except her memories.


	2. Chapter 2

Color Blind Chapter 2

I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. Authors note at the end.

Her mother was a doctor; a very talented one at that. Her father used to be a teacher but stayed home with her once she was adopted; because of her disability she needed more from her family then a normal child would. Of course she was far too young back then to care. By the time she was old enough to understand what was wrong with her she was very happy with her family.

"I am sorry Kuro" She hears her mother say. "There is just nothing we can do" She feels her mother's hand on her shoulder and can hear the choked back sobs. "I...I cannot make you see" For her mother's sake she forces a smile up at where she thinks she is.  
>"I understand...I have lived this long without it and I will continue to live without it." She hears her mother sob for a moment before she is pulled into a hug and she wraps her arms around her in return. It is always a relief to feel someone there. Touch is extremely important to her as well as sound. They let her know that she is not alone in the blackness.<p>

Her fingers stroke gently over the smooth wood and she smiles. It feels wonderful against her hand; so silky and the wood smells fantastic too. She gets to her feet to find that the staff is the perfect height for her as well.  
>"Happy birthday dear" She can hear the smile in her father's voice. He is obviously happy that she is happy with it. "I had it made especially for you. It should be able to help you whenever you are in a strange environment" her smile grows. It means a lot to her that her parents care so much. Her father took so much time out of his life to teach her how to read Braille and how to do so many other things. The only reason she knows as much as she does now is because he was a fantastic teacher. She loves him so much.<p>

It is her first time going to a real school and she is so nervous. Her parents reassured her that she will be fine but it is difficult. She has never really had much to do with children her own age and she worries about what they will think of her. Her hand clenches the staff tighter as she slowly moves down the hallway. Her dad is there to help her find the principal's office and they talk about the important classes she will take and how the teachers will do their best to help her. She hears pity in his voice though and hates it. She rushes to leave his room and her father the moment she can and it is only when she is outside that she realises she has no idea where to go. She swallows her fear though and moves towards some footsteps she hears. She swallows again suddenly more nervous than before as this is the first person she has ever really talked to aside from doctors and family.  
>"Excuse me?" she is pleased that her voice doesn't tremble. She does not want this person to know how afraid she is. "Can you show me where Mr. Naga's room is?"<br>"Oh you must be new not to know where his room is." She can tell from her voice that the speaker is a young girl probably her own age and feels a thrill that she might make a friend. "Yeah I can show..." Kuro swallows hard and her excitement dies. She can tell that the girl noticed her staff and the way her eyes must be staring off a little to the side. "Are...I mean...I'm sorry" Kuro sighs unhappily. She hears that pity again. She just knows she is going to come to hate that sound.  
>"It is alright. My name is Keiichiro, Keiichiro Kuro." She tilts her head to the side and tries her best to look where the girl's voice was coming from.<br>"Ah Nice to meet you Kuro...I am Kumotta Sora. Uh...It is this way to Mr. Naga's room..." It is silent for a while and Kuro can tell she is being stared at. It makes her scowl and there is a coughing noise coming from the girl's direction. "Is it alright if I take your arm? To um show you to the uh room?" She blinks but then nods.  
>"Alright" She feels the girls hand against her arm and feels herself tugged forward. She is not sure she wants to do this as she can hear the whispers coming from the sides of the hallway already. It is a whole new world for her and she does not know what to expect.<p>

"Wait...I have a brother?" She cannot believe it and her head turns to where her father and mother should be standing. She had always thought she was an only child and hearing this news shocks her. She can hear one of them swallow.  
>"That's right. He is a couple of years older then you and was sent to a different family; the family that took him in already had a child however and they were not suitable to handle your...well you needed a special family."<br>"We were so lucky to have you and to get the chance to raise you. You are our baby Kuro" her mother adds softly. Kuros mind whirls for a moment as she tries to understand what they are telling her.  
>"Why tell me now?" She demands to know and hears her mom sigh.<br>"It never seemed the right time" She replies and swallows.  
>"Also he was gone for a while." Her father adds. "He moved to America suddenly and we only just found out that he moved back to Japan." There is silence for a while as if her parents are trying to decide how much they should tell her. "He has opened a cafe with a friend though from what I have heard" she can feel her mouth dry up but she has to know.<br>"Does he know about me?" There is silence for a moment and she imagines she can feel her parents looking at each other.  
>"We don't know" her mom finally answers. "We have never spoken with him ourselves" Kuro nods and suddenly smiles.<br>"Do you have the address of this cafe?"

So this was a story that got stuck in my head and demanded to get written so I finally gave in and here it is. I apologise if it is not very good. If you find any mistakes please let me know. I decided to give you her background in this chapter because it seemed important.


	3. Chapter 3

Colour Blind Chapter 3

I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. Authors note at the end.

Ryou Shirogane sighs annoyed as he studies the girl that is currently lying on their floor. He glances to the side at Keiichiro Akasaka.  
>"What do you think?" he asks.<br>"Well she is obviously a beautiful young woman th-"  
>"About what happened?" Ryou interrupts. His eyes move back to the girl's body. He knows Keiichiro saw the flash of light as well and he is positive it must have been the computer implanting her with a Red Data animals DNA.<p>

From what he can tell the girl is fairly young possibly about his age or younger; her hair is long and black and he guesses that it must go down to her lower back. She is wearing blue jeans that have some sort of chains attached to them as well as a black t-shirt and sneakers.  
>"She is lucky" Keiichiro murmurs quietly. "She now has the DNA of the Seychelles Sheathe-tailed Bat." He glances at Ryou just in time to see him pulling a needle full of blood out of the girls arm. "We didn't plan this"<br>"No we didn't" agrees Ryou and smirks. "We can take advantage of it though" he hands the blood to Keiichiro. "We will need to study this before we decide what to do...She is the first Mew Mew" he studies the girl for a moment before he nods "We need to find out who she is." With that said he shakes her arm. "Hey wake up"

"Hey wake up" Her eyes flutter open confused and then she groans. Kuro can feel that she is laying on something hard and she frowns for a moment before she realises she is on the floor. In that second she remembers and she pushes herself up so she is sitting. She had come to meet her brother and then...a bat? She tries to recall exactly what happened but it is all a bit foggy.

Ryou and Keiichiro can see that her eyes are a pale grey now and they glance at each other. Ryou is scowling lightly as the girl seems to not have noticed them yet. He does not like being ignored.

"Hey" she hears a voice again and she turns her head toward it. She can tell it is a young male voice and she frowns slightly at the music she hears in it...trumpets? "What are you doing here?"

"Be polite Ryou; you must treat a lady nicer then that" A new voice says and she tilts her head. Another male voice however this one has piano playing in his words. One of them takes her hand very gently and kisses it. "My name is Keiichiro Akasaka young lady, it is a pleasure to meet you" Kuro suddenly gasps though and turns to where she believes he is. How she wishes she could see. She wants to know what he looks like so much and she swallows hard.

"It is polite to look at someone when they are talking to you" She can tell this is not Keiichiro. This is the man with trumpets in his voice and she blushes humiliated. She must not be looking quite at the right place and it takes her a moment to get her voice to work.

"I...I am sorry." She wants to put off telling them she is blind for as long as possible and instead pulls her hand from Keiichiro's grip. She doesn't know what to say for a moment and her hands find her chains; instinctively playing with them like she always does when she is stressed. "I... I came to meet you" she cannot see his eye raise but she can imagine it in his tone.

"To meet me?" She nods and swallows; her fingers continue playing with the chains and the small clinking noise relaxes her a tiny bit...a very tiny bit.

"I...well I guess I should introduce myself first" Kuro laughs quietly and nervously. "My name is Akasaka, Akasaka Kuro." She doesn't hear anything in response and her head tilts down so her eyes are facing the floor. After a tense moment of silence she swallows again. "I am your sister."

Ryou glances at Keiichiro sharply and he can tell his friend is confused. After a moment's thought he glances back at her. He does have to admit that they look a little alike now that the girl had mentioned it. Their eye color and the shape of their faces are very similar.

"I didn't realise I had a sister" Keiichiro's voice is fairly quiet as he studies her.

Kuros heart sinks a little at those words but she nods. "I didn't know about you either...not until a few days ago when my parents told me" She shifts on the uncomfortable cold floor. Almost immediately she feels hands take hers and she is pulled to her feet gently.

"How rude of us; let us find somewhere more comfortable to sit while we talk" She smiles hearing the piano again. Already she has come to associate that voice with her newly found brother. Before they move though she hears the other voice; the slightly rude voice with trumpets in it.

"Hold on. If you are his sister why were you not taken in by my parents when he was?" she can hear the accusing tone in his voice and is surprised when she hears Keiichiro's voice respond.

"Do not be rude to her Ryou. Ah allow me to introduce my friend Kuro. This is Shirogane Ryou. I am sure there was a good reason for that" hearing that makes her shift uneasily and she can tell they both have noticed by the silence. She can imagine that she feels their eyes on her.

"I knew I would have to tell you sooner or later" she replies and then turns her head slightly looking away from where the voices were coming from. "I am blind. My mother told me that the family that took you couldn't take me as well because of my disability"

Ryou and Keiichiro immediately exchange glances but they know that they cannot talk with her there. However they both wonder about it. A blind Mew Mew with a bats DNA. "Well I suppose that explains that then" Kuro blinks in surprise; she was sure she was going to hear pity in their voices but there is none when Ryou speaks. "How did you get here if you are blind" her back straightens slightly at that and she scowls at where she believes he is.

"I can walk even if I cannot see and I have a staff..." immediately her scowl fades and she blushes again. " Which I dropped when I uh fell down your stairs..." There is dead silence for a moment before she hears Ryou laughing and the sheer music in it makes her blush harder.

"Ryou stop laughing at her" she hears Keiichiro say and the laughter dies down enough for Ryou to reply though she imagines he is smirking from the tone of his voice.

"Why? She is obviously not hurt" he chuckles again and in moments she feels her staff against her hand. "I am guessing this is the staff you're talking about" she swallows and takes it from him with a nod.

"Well I want to get to know you better Kuro" This is her brother again she can tell from the piano she hears in his voice. "Do you live far from here?"She blinks surprised but then shakes her head.

"Not really. I got here with a taxi and I can get home with one too. There is a special taxi that comes when I call."

"Excellent. Then is there any chance you can come here tomorrow?" she immediately smiles; feeling so excited that he wants to see her again.

"Of course I can. That won't be a problem at all"

"Good then you can go home now. We have unfinished work we need to do" She scowls and turns her head toward the trumpets.

"You could ask politely you know." She hesitates for a moment before she sighs. "I am sorry for interrupting your work" It is her fault after all. She could have called first or something. She has to bite her lip to keep from laughing at the surprise she hears in his voice.

"Thanks" Most people don't apologise to him when he treats them rudely she guesses.

"Then I will come by tomorrow" she bows her head towards them and smiles. "I look forward to seeing you again...uh could you show me the way to the door...I do not remember how to get out."

She is rewarded by Ryous chuckle again before she feels someone take her arm.

"This way"

It is only after Kuro steps into the taxi and it drives away that the two men relax and Ryou glances at Keiichiro. They step back in through the doors and head straight to the computer room where they can talk privately.

"A blind Mew Mew" Keiichiro says softly and Ryou nods as he puts in the blood he collected from her. It is only when he sees his theory confirmed on the screen that he chuckles again and Keiichiro glances at him. "You find this amusing?"

"Of course I do" Ryou replies. "A blind girl walks into our cafe; trips down the stairs and happens to activate the computer to give her bat DNA; successfully I might add and she just happens to be your sister?" He shakes his head. "The chances of something like this happening..."

"I know" They exchange looks for a moment before Ryou smirks.

"We need to keep an eye on her"

So a couple things I should explain. This takes place before the other Mew Mews are created; however Kuro will not be replacing Ichigo as leader. There are reasons for that which will be revealed in further chapters. As for the instruments thing that was something that just kind of came to me and I decided to go with it. I thought since she is blind she would rely a lot more on her hearing and I decided that one of her skills is with music. She loves playing musical instruments because the notes are always the same they never change. The keys on a piano are always in the same place kind of thing haha and that comforts her. This way of hearing different instruments in peoples voices also helps her tell people apart. I am wondering if I made Ryou a little to rude towards her. Please let me know if you think I did or if you find any other problems with this.


	4. Chapter 4

Color Blind Chapter 4

I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

Kuro shifts excitedly in the soft seat of the taxi. She feels as though she hardly slept the night before; after all with what had happened she feels she definitely had good reason. She has finally met her brother. When she had first learned about him she was worried after all she had no idea what he was like and there are so many different kinds of people in the world. He could have been a jerk for all she knew. Thinking of jerks made her think of his friend; Ryou Shirogane was the very definition of jerk no doubt about it...though he had a nice laugh. Abruptly she shakes her head hard; absolutely not. He was a jerk and that was all there was to it; after all no man would honestly want a blind girl anyways. Her mind is dragged from her depressive thoughts however when she hears the driver gasp. She turns her head towards the noise curiously but then her eyes widen as she hears screaming from outside the taxi.

"What's happening?" she asks quickly but the only answer she gets is a yell and suddenly the vehicle stops so fast that if it wasn't for her seat belt she would have banged her head into the front of the car.

"Get out" she hears the taxi driver say in a terrified voice. "There is a monster" she hears nothing else as the door opens and shuts behind him. She cannot believe it; a monster? But she can still hear the screaming from outside. Her hand goes to the door but she hesitates; after all she can't see and has no idea what is happening. It may be safer for her to remain in the vehicle. Before she can decide what to do though there is a crash and she screams; she can feel something in the car groan and buckle beneath a huge weight and she wastes no more time in getting out then. The screams are even louder now and she winces slightly. She moves so she can follow them though as she wants to get away from whatever is happening. Before she gets far she hears a roar so loud she imagines the earth is shaking and then it hits her; she is not sure what it is but it is big and heavy and it sends her flying. On instinct Kuro tucks her body in and rolls slightly when she lands but her eyes still tear up in pain and she lays there for a minute. What the hell was that? She wonders suddenly more afraid than ever. She presses her hands into the hard ground and forces herself up onto her feet. This time there is no roar but she hears the loud whistling noise and flinches...only to hear a grunt from somewhere in front of her and the sound of something getting hit hard. She quickly figures out what happened when a body hits hers and they both fall. Whoever is on top of her is crushing her with his weight but since he just took the hit for her she can't really complain. She shifts beneath him and the hard body against her moves slightly; enough for her to struggle to her feet and she grabs his arm pulling him up with her.

"We need to move" she knows she needs to try to stay calm but it is impossible. Her fear vanishes for a moment though when she hears the sound of trumpets against her ear.

"Do you always state the obvious at a time like this?" She scowls and is about to reply when suddenly she finds an arm around her waist and they move so fast she feels like their flying over the ground. Their movement is followed by a loud crunch which she guesses was the ground where they were before and as her fear returns she finds herself clinging to his arm. She feels him pull away though and is about to say something when he presses something into her hand; it felt like a smooth stone with some kind of symbol on it. "Use it Kuro" Ryou says and then he is gone and she is alone. She cannot believe it; he just disappeared.

"You bastard" She screams and clenches the stone tightly in her fist. "What the hell am I supposed to do? Throw it at it?" she can't even see the fucking thing that attacked her. She hears the whistling noise again and ducks but even as she moves her eyes widen. She can feel the stone heating up in her hand and words appear in her mind like magic. "Mew Mew Kuro Metamorphosis"

Ryou stands beside a tree watching Kuro carefully; readyto move to help her if she needs it. The Chimera animal has turned towards her. He is unsure what the alien infested but it is huge and covered with fur. The creature also has a strong tail that is whipping towards Kuro even as he watches and he tenses. His lips suddenly spread into a smirk though when he sees her hand light up and he knows the stone has activated.

As he watches Kuro's body is lifted up into the air and starts glowing. Almost immediately she hunches forward hugging her knees and he is amazed as a set of wings unfurl from her back and wrap around her shielding her from his view. From what he can tell the wings are fairly large and black. When the wings pull back and she stretches up his smirk grows. Kuro has changed quite dramatically. Her plain jeans and t-shirt had melted away and were replaced with a black dress that flowed down her body to mid thigh. The dress goes around her neck like a halter and leaves her back bare to his eye. The dress comes back together again at her lower back and since her back is to him he can see the interesting little tattoo mark right above the dress. The wings are still there and they settle in pulling closer to her body. His eyes flicker over her noticing the black high heeled boots that come up halfway to her knees and how her hair seems even darker and longer than before. However it is not just her wardrobe that has changed; even the way she holds herself is different. There is confidence in her that wasn't there before. His eyes flicker away towards the chimera animal as the tail swings towards her again. He is not worried though as she jumps and lands right beside him. On her face is a look of pure happiness.

Kuro's eyes open and she smiles; she can see...well not really. There are no colors and she isn't using her eyes at all just her ears; her amazing, fantastic and wonderful ears. She can hear everything around her; she doesn't know how to describe just how clear everything is. It is like she can hear the very air hitting everything close to her. She knew exactly where the monster is and what it relatively looks like. There might not be colours but who needs them? She could hear every stand of the things fur and to the side she could hear Ryou standing beside a tree. He was taller then she thought he was. She couldn't believe it. This was so much better than seeing. After all she didn't have to turn her head to see Ryou she just knew he was there. She doesn't have to turn her had to look at everything. Without moving she can sense the tree and each leaf on it; she can even hear the tiny ants moving along the base of it as well as each little blade of grass on the ground. It is a bit overwhelming truthfully. She has no more time to wonder about her new hearing though as she hears the creature's tail coming towards her and she definitely doesn't want to be hit; not when she was having so much fun. She only has to bend her knees slightly and then it feels as if she is flying as she jumps. In a matter of seconds she lands gracefully besides Ryou. It is a little overwhelming to hear everything around her; it was like she had super hearing now. She does not know what seeing is like but she thinks this is better. She's so happy that she is not even embarrassed by the outfit she is wearing. Truthfully she never really noticed it. She and Ryou both move as the creature charges and she flips easily through the air to land beside him again.

"Fascinating" Ryou murmurs. "You can see after your transformation?" before she can respond though she hears him shake his head. "No you have a bats DNA so it is more likely that her hearing is just more powerful" she nods still grinning and they move again. She loves this feeling of soaring through the air and then she hits the ground exactly where she wants to. There is no more tripping; no more not knowing where she is going and she is overjoyed. She flips over the creature's tail easily and then pauses as she hears the trumpets. She is distracted for a moment since she can actually hear the air moving over his lips as he speaks. It is like seeing him speak and that distracts her so much he has to repeat what he says for her to get it. "Stop playing around and take out that thing" Even his rudeness cannot bring down her happiness and she laughs as she jumps over the beasts head.

"And how am I supposed to do that?" Before he even answers though she knows; the words just enter her mind like they were always there and she holds out her hand with a smile. "Black Lyre" the instrument appears in her hand as she lands and it feels like it belongs there; as though it was meant for her hand alone. She brings it towards her and gently runs her fingers across it with a smile. She knows how to play the harp and it seems she knows how to play the lyre as well as her fingers instinctively find the right strings. A new phrase appears in her head and within moments of thinking it she says it out load. "Black lullaby" she leans in closer playing the instrument and in a moment without even realising it her mouth opens and music comes out. It is like nothing she has ever sung before and she is not even fully there while she sings and plays. Her lips move but she does not hear the words only the melody in her head. The moment is so perfect and it feels like eternity as she plays however eventually the music fades away leaving her feeling rather empty. For a single blessed moment her entire world was pure music. She can hear the monster-see it as it sleeps and her mouth twitches. She put it to sleep; she cannot believe that she managed to make a terrifying thing like that fall asleep so easily.

She laughs in delight when she hears Ryou moving towards her. She can hear him so well it is like she can see him approaching her from behind which is slightly weird. She turns to greet him with a smile and takes a good look at him for once. She still does not see colors but she can tell his height and build and the clothes he wears. She can see his hairstyle and face and she has to admit he is pretty good looking. She cannot take her eyes off of him as she looks him over but suddenly he disappears...everything disappears. For a moment she thinks she fainted but then her smile disappears. Her super hearing is gone. She is nothing but a blind girl again and she glares at where she knows Ryou is. "Bring it back" She can tell she is in her jeans and t-shirt again and tears slide down her cheeks which just increases her anger. "TURN ME BACK" the despair she feels is so strong that she gladly gives in when she feels her body weaken and she lets it go; just lets everything fade away into nothing and the last thing she feels is a pair of strong arms catch her as her eyes drift shut.

Alrighty so here is the next chapter. I am really unhappy with how this went but it is done sohere it is. I will probably re-write it at some point though. There is Kuro's Mew Mew form. For anyone that is interested her name means black in Japanese which is why her power is the Black Lullaby.

So I thought about how bats can hear where objects are and decided I would do something like that with her. She hears where everything is and it paints a picture in her head of everything around her. Of course there are no colours since you can not hear colour.

Let me know if you find any mistakes.


	5. Chapter 5

Colour Blind Chapter 5

I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

There was no real difference for Kuro between being awake and being asleep.

"We need a team; Kuro is powerful but she cannot handle the aliens on her own." The first thing that clued her in was the sound of trumpets. It was almost funny how she noticed Ryou's voice before she even noticed her body again. She makes no attempt to move though; she just doesn't have the will power to. She can still remember how beautiful and wonderful the world was; and now she will never see it again. Everything feels so heavy to her; as though she will never move again. She had been ignoring the conversation Ryou and her brother were having but something they had said before suddenly registers in her mind….a team?

Suddenly she sits up opening her eyes to look where she can hear the duet of trumpet and piano.

"A team? So I will have to fight again?" she can't keep the excitement out of her voice. To fight again means to see again. There is silence for a moment and she is sure the two men are staring at her.

"That is right Kuro. We plan on creating a team of girls like you who can fight the aliens." She smiles at her brother's voice; his voice is so much gentler then Ryous, not to mention less cocky.

"So that thing I fought before was an alien?"

"Yes" She scowls at Ryous short answer but before she can say anything she feels someone touch her arm gently.

"I am sorry for what happened to you Kuro. I never would have wanted you involved" Immediately she laughs.

"Why are you apologising?" She shakes her head. "Thanks to you I could see. Even if it was for only a little bit it was amazing" Kuro knows they can both hear the joy in her voice but she cannot keep her happiness hidden. For the first time in her life she really saw the world and all she wants is to have that power back.

"Well whether we wanted this or not we have you now so I guess we had better explain" that's Ryous voice again and she shifts. His voice always sounds so arrogant to her but at the same time beautiful; just thinking that makes her scowl. "There are these aliens that can take over animal's bodies and use them for their own purposes. What those purposes are we do not know yet but they are vicious and if nothing is done they will destroy the world." Kuro nods her head to show she is listening. "We discovered that certain endangered species have a stronger will to live, to survive and that when the aliens tried to take them over they manage to force the aliens out. Basically these animals are immune to the aliens. We found a way to insert the DNA of these animals into people that would be able to use their powers properly" He adds in a couple more details but Kuros mind is already whirling with the information and she can't help but laugh.

"So basically you are creating a superhero team to fight against aliens and save the planet?" She continues laughing for a moment before she stops to catch her breath. "Well I did always want to be Sailor Moon when I was younger."

"You were not planned" She can tell from his voice that he is not happy that she laughed at his story and her mouth twitches amused. "You are incredibly lucky that the DNA bonded with you properly." She tilts her head to the side and swallows. It is hard not to feel more serious when you hear something like that.

"You said I have the DNA of a bat?"

"Yes the Seychelles Sheath-tailed Bat" she smiles in the direction of Keiichiro's voice and nods her head again.

"I do not care if it was luck I am just happy to have these powers" She shifts her weight and frowns as something occurs to her. "How did you know about the alien today?"

"We have a machine here that will let us know any time one appears" Ryou answers. Kuro shuts her eyes for a moment as she thinks before she opens them again. She feels a flicker of annoyance at how nothing changes; it didn't bother her as much before but now she has had a taste of what seeing is like and she will do anything to have it again.

"You guys own a cafe right?" There is silence after her question letting her know that they were not expecting that question and she tries really hard not to smirk.

"Yes" her mouth twitches at the suspicious tone to the trumpets. "We use it to find rumours about any chimera animals that may be loose or any other suspicious information."

"Well" this time she does smirk. "I think you should let me stay here with you" she continues on quickly before they can object. "I want to be closer to where the action is. If I am here then I will know right away when a chimera animal appears and it is not like I will be a burden; I can work at your Cafe as a waitress or something"

"You're blind" Kuro twitches annoyed at the dry tone Ryou uses and scowls.

"I know that" She sends a glare in the direction she thinks he is in and her scowl grows as his chuckle tells her she is off. "However if you show me the layout of the room and don't move anything around I should be able to handle it. As long as I know where everything is in the room it will not be a problem"

There is silence as the two men consider her words and she swallows. It is hard to force herself to look confident when she is anything but that. The only thing on her mind is how much she wants to see again. If she is closer to the danger then the chances of it happening sooner are higher.

"Fine" Kuro immediately grins but Ryou continues talking. "But I want to test you out first; make sure you can do what you say you can" She snorts quietly at that.

"I'm not a car" she was sure she muttered that but the amusement she hears in his voice suggests he still heard it.

"If you can prove that you can handle working here then you can stay."

So here is the next chapter. It is a little boring but I needed to do the explanation. She is the opposite of Ichigo haha which is why Ryou has not told her that when she defeats all the aliens her powers go bye bye. So I completely made up Ryous explanation haha. I have no idea what he said to Ichigo so I just did my best to make it up. Also I believe any version of earth should have Sailor Moon haha.

Now I am sorry to tell people but I am leaving this saturday for six months. Sadly I will not be bringing my laptop with me however I am bringing my Ipad. The problem is though that I have not found a way to update FF with the Ipad. However I will still be hopefuly updating on my DA account (link is in my profile) I can not say how often I will be updating though as I really have no idea what kind of internet access I will have or how busy I will be.

Thanks. Please let me know if you find any mistakes.


	6. Chapter 6

Color Blind Chapter 6

I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

"There are ten tables around the room. Each table seats four people, here is the first one" Kuro nods her head as she listens to Ryou explain and then jumps slightly as she feels him take her hand which he leads to the table so she can tell where it is in relation to the room. The first thing Ryou had done was show her around the edges of the room so she could get a feel of it. The moment her hand reaches the table she starts to explore the size of it. There is no break in Ryou's explanation while she does so which impresses her. As he explains the purpose of the café and all the details of it he leads her from table to table allowing her to feel the size and shape of them as well as where the chairs are. She cannot help but notice how his hand stays on her upper arm as he leads her to the doors where they will great the customers and she is sure she can feel her face heating up slightly though she does her best to focus on what he is saying. "Your first day is tomorrow. You have only that day to impress me. If you succeed you can continue to work and stay here." She is silent for a moment as she considers his words.

"You're giving me one day to impress you?"She can already guess that he is hard to impress which just serves to make her more determined to succeed.

"Yes, is that a problem?" Kuro hates that cocky, smug tone to his voice. The trumpets may be beautiful but she definitely finds them annoying sometimes. She forces herself to smile sweetly in his general direction; she knows he can tell it's fake.

"Of course not, I look forward to working with you." She hears him chuckle amused and cannot help but smile; a real one this time. He may be an insufferable jerk but he has a beautiful laugh.

"Hello my name is Kuro, allow me to show you to your seats, Can I take your order? Here is your cake and drinks please inform me if you need anything else." Kuro hurries back and forth from the kitchen to the tables. So far she has done a very good job or at least she likes to think so; after all she spent the entire day yesterday memorizing the place. She can move about it fairly easy now and the only times she bumps into things is when her customers move their chairs on her. It has been a busy morning so far. She has had a lot of customers, who knew this café was so popular. She has been pretty much working nonstop with a constant smile on her face. She finds the customers in a fairly good mood so they are easy to deal with, made all the more easy by her memories of seeing and her dreams of doing so again.

"Fine you can stay and work here" The delight she feels at those words is indescribable and she doesn't think before she throws her arms around Ryou in a hug to thank him. She feels him stiffen slightly which lets her know he is surprised.

"Oh thank you so much" she lets go of him to hug her brother too and that embrace lasts much longer before she hears a beeping sound and frowns. "What's that?" she can feel Keiichiro tense up at the noise and she glances up at him confused.

"That sound means that a Chimera animal has shown up" her face lights up before he even finishes the sentence and the joy she felt only moments before is suddenly dwarfed by her happiness at this news.

"Where?" she asks eagerly not aware of the way her brother and Ryou are studying her. In moments she has the address though.

"Stop playing around Kuro" she can hear the annoyance in Ryous voice but far more important to her is the fact that she can see it too. Her brother came along this time to watch and she finally has the chance to observe him, of course she is in no hurry to end it. She was surprised to see that his hairstyle was similar to hers; after all if he took it out of that ponytail it might very well be as long. He is tall and handsome and has an interesting taste in clothes but by far her favorite thing about him is his eyes, they are kind and very warm. They match his voice perfectly and seem to care about everyone he meets.

The beast she is fighting this time is a bird of some kind and before she can call for her lyre he takes to the sky. For a moment she is unsure of what to do as she watches the mutated bird fly high; how she feels a thrill at the fact that she can actually watch him instead of needing to rely on other people's vision. She doesn't even need to turn around to see Ryou shaking his head annoyed or to see Keiichiro smiling slightly. "You have wings idiot. Use them." She blinks for a moment and then grins. She completely forgot about her wings and she frowns for a second feeling them fluttering behind her. She has no idea how to use them; once she manages to get off the ground though she finds it fascinatingly easy to fly and she cannot help but let out a cry of pure joy.

"This is the best" she tilts her wings slightly to catch the air better and then she is swooping after the chimera. Feeling the wind beneath her wings is amazing and she laughs; having never felt so excited before. No drug can compare with the high transforming gives her she thinks and then her breath stops for a second as she sees the city from the sky for the first time.

It is a breath taking view. Even without color she can see the beauty in the buildings beneath her. She does not have long to enjoy the view though before she hears the screech and sees the giant bird fly towards her. She angles her wings slightly to avoid it and grins at how easy it is, how effortless. If only everything in life was as easy as flying she thinks. She has fun playing a game of keep away in the sky for a while before she sighs.

"I suppose I should end this eventually" She has no desire to but neither does she want to hear a lecture from Ryou when she gets to the ground. "Black Lyre!" the familiar feeling of the instrument appears in her hand and she smiles. She loves how right the instrument feels even though this is only her second time holding it. Strumming it lightly her smile grows. "Black Lullaby" again she feels that music flow through her fingers and mouth, a beautiful song which words she doesn't remember and time seems to have no meaning during it. When she is done and the song stops she feels a sense of emptiness again and as the world comes back to her she laughs. She was not aware of anything else during the song but now she can plainly see the bird lying on the ground where it fell fast asleep. Her eyes widen slightly as while she watches, the air around the giant bird shimmers slightly and then it is gone. She doesn't understand how something like that can just disappears or where it went but the thought vanishes from her mind at the same time her sight does. Her alarm grows when she feels her wings vanish…while she is still in midair. There is no warning for her, no hanging there for a minute like in the cartoons; she just starts falling towards the ground. All she can do is scream as the air rushes past her and the fall feels extremely long before she hits something a lot softer then what she expected. It is still a fairly hard landing though and she hears a grunt to match hers though surprisingly he manages to keep standing.

"Thanks Keiichiro" Kuro gasps. "I was really worried there for a minute" Terrified is more like it but she doesn't say that. She is surprised though. His arms feel a lot more muscled then they looked when she was studying him earlier.

"Wrong" she immediately feels her face heat up. Oh god it's Ryou who caught her and it's his arms that are tight around her.

"Well thank you for catching me…you can let go now." Again she has the sensation of falling but it is much shorter this time and then she hits the ground with a gasp.

"Ryou!" she hears her brother say in a reproaching way and then she feels his hand on her arm and he helps her up. "Are you alright?" she nods and then scowls when she hears trumpet boy speak again.

"She asked me to let her go, now let's head back to the restaurant so we can get to work on the team."

"Asshole."

So here is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long. I finally had access to a computer for a couple days so I sat down and made myself write this haha. I have no idea when the next one will be out though since I am very busy right now.

So a couple things about Kuros powers. Since she is the first Mew Mew and was a accident her powers are different from the other girls. She can only transform when an alien or chimera is around and she turns back the moment they leave. She has no choice in the matter. Also she can only see as far as she can hear. That is a long ways because her hearing is extremely good but there are still some things she cant see such as the sky, sun, moon, and stars. If you stand outside her range of hearing she wont be able to see her either.

Thats about it. Thanks for reading and let me know if you find any mistakes please.


	7. Chapter 7

Color Blind Chapter 7

Kuro glares at nothing as she crosses her arms unhappily.

"I can't believe they left me behind". Her brother and Ryou had left to go meet the new Mew Mew and to explain her powers to her. They hadn't let Kuro come with them though as they needed someone to watch the cafe, or so Ryou claimed the little jerk. Kuro does not like it; for once the day is slow with not very many customers and she has nothing to do to distract herself. Her mind keeps on going around in circles wondering about her new teamate and what she will be like. Of course if she was to be honest with herself she knows that's not what she is really worried about. With a sigh Kuro leans back in her chair where she is resting. What really worries her is the fact that she might not have as much time to see. Having someone else to help will make the battles go faster and she won't get to enjoy her new found sight as much. Shaking her head angrily she tries to clear her thoughts. She knows that she is being selfish and that it is not fair to the rest of the world that is being threatened by the chimera animals but she really loves being able to see.

Ding. That's the bell that Ryou installed to let her know when there are customers and with a smile she gets to her feet. Finally a distraction, she moves over to the door where she is sure her customers are waiting and then leads them to a table. Sounds like a group of teenage girls. They do not sound very nice to her ears but she ignores that and just goes to get them their drinks. On her way back to the table she suddenly crashes into someone and falls. She can hear the drink break and splash onto her and the other person and she grimaces at the sticky feel of the Strawberry smoothie.

"How dare you?" Kuro sighs as she realizes its one of the rude girls she just brought in. "I can't believe someone as clumsy as you works here. I demand to speak to the owner of the cafe" Kuro grits her teeth as she hears the girl get up. She hasn't bothered to yet as she wants to clean up the broken glass before she forgets where it is.

"It was an accident and I apologize however my boss is not in right now. Feel free to come back tomorrow though" She can hear the girl huff.

"Fine I will" Once she hears the door slam shut Kuro rolls her eyes and then jumps when she hears a soft voice in front of her that sounds like a violin.

"I'm sorry about that. Here let me help" She can feel the girls hands touch hers by accident before the girl starts to help with the glass.

"Thanks" Kuro can not believe that this nice girl was hanging around with that bitch. "My name is Kuro by the way."

"I'm Lettuce" Kuro tilts her head slightly enjoying the music that is so different from the boys before she glances in the direction of her voice. She wonders what this girl looks like but she doesn't want to ask as that would let her know she is blind and she is rather enjoying the way there is no pity in her voice. Soon the glass is cleaned up though and they both get to their feet. "I have to go catch up with my friends now. Bye" She leaves quickly rushing after the bitches and Kuro sighs wondering how such a sweet girl can have anything to do with them.

She heads into the kitchen to get a cloth with which she can clean up the spill. She is so lost in her thoughts about why people behave the way they do that when she steps back into the room she forgets where the spill is. It isn't until her feet hit it and then her butt does that she remembers and groans. Naturally she had to fall in it. Now it's everywhere on her. Kuro had only just started to clean it up when she hears the bell ring above the door and sighs. Today is her lucky day it seems. She doesn't get any farther then forcing a smile on her face before she hears the voices.

"This is my teammate?" There is surprise in that voice; a young girl's voice that sounds like bells. Kuro immediately scowls. She hates being caught in embarrassing moments and she is sure her face is flushing which just annoys her more. Quickly she pulls herself to her feet so she can be on even ground with the new girl...well as even ground as you can get when your covered in strawberry smoothie.

"That's right. I am. My name is Kuro" She keeps her head up as she looks at where the bells are coming from. There is silence for a moment as the girl gets over the shock of Kuro being blind before she takes Kuro's hand.

"I'm Ichigo. It's nice to meet you" Kuro cant keep her mouth from dropping before she quickly shuts it. That wasn't what she was expecting but the more shocking thing is the fact that Ichigo sounded sincere when she said it. There is no trace of pity in the voice anywhere. She nods and then flushes again. She is not used to such warmth from people and feels off balance because of it.

"Welcome to the team"

"Come this way Ichigo; I will give you a tour of the cafe and give you your uniform" She hears the piano play before he leads Ichigo away. Kuro sighs in relief. Ichigo was definitely not what she was expecting. She starts to bend down to clean up the rest of the spill only for a hand to rest on her wrist stopping her. Kuro blinks confused since she hadn't heard anyone enter.

"Forget about me?" Instantly she curses mentally as her face heats up again. Ryou was in the room the whole time. She just hadn't realized it since he hadn't said anything. She brings her eyes to where she thinks he is and shifts her weight unconsciously.

"No. It's not my fault you don't make any noise" She hears him chuckle and she scowls. His chuckle always sounds so handsome to her which bugs her to no end. She suddenly stiffens though as she feels him touch her cheek gently. She wishes more then anything that she could see his face right now. She wants to know what expression he is wearing as his finger moves over her cheek almost caressing it and there she goes flushing again at the mere thought. There is a shift of clothing as he moves slightly and she jumps when she feels him lick a bit of smoothie off her cheek. She hears him laugh as he pulls away. She is so dazed that she almost misses his parting words as he leaves.

"Go get cleaned up Kuro"

xxxxxx

I want to point out that in no way do I own Tokyo Mew Mew.

So here is your next chapter. Sorry it took me so long. I hope you enjoy and please let me know if you find any mistakes.


	8. Chapter 8

Color Blind chapter 8

I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

Kuro winces and sighs at the loud crash that comes from the back of the room. She just moves quickly to help the next table though. There is nothing she can do with broken dishes; she's more likely to hurt herself then to help after all. She can't resist a smile though as she hears Mint trying to teach Lettuce how to be more ladylike. Two more people had joined their team so far while they still have two more to find; she wonders what the next two will be like. So far they are pretty well balanced already with Mint, Lettuce, Ichigo and herself. Mint with the Blue Lorikeet, Lettuce with the Finless Porpoise, Ichigo with the Iriomate wild cat and herself with the Seychelles Sheath-tailed Bat. So far she is the only one with the power to fly which Kuro is fairly proud of though the rest of the girls have some useful abilities as well. Mint is a bit snobbish but Lettuce is a wonderful friend that she had met a couple times at the cafe already. Ichigo is a sweetheart and actually has the day off so she can go for a date. Distracted by her thoughts Kuro moves to check on one of the tables only to bump into someone; she would have fallen too if he hadn't caught her arm to save her. Hearing his chuckle she immediately knows who it is and curses.

"Learn to make some god damned noise would you Ryo." She knows he is smirking from the smug tone of the trumpets in his voice.

"Maybe you should learn how to hear better"

"I hear perfectly fine" Kuro retorts hotly. "I can hear anyone else in this cafe except for you" She feels his fingers tighten slightly on her arm and her face flushes; inwardly she curses her betraying cheeks.

"What are you going to do if our enemies are quiet like me?" His voice is a lot closer then she expected, as in he moved closer without her noticing and she exhales.

"What? That won't be a problem. Nothing can move without me hearing them when I am fighting" She can imagine his eyebrow raising and scowls.

"What if they come while you're like this? Weak?"

"Don't call me weak" Kuro snarls but she knows he has a point as much as she hates to admit it. "I...guess I will have to do some training"

"Excellent" Immediately she knows there is something wrong with the pleased tone to the trumpet.

"What?"

"Be here early tomorrow and I will start helping you" Her eyes widen and she shakes her head.

"But...I...why you?" She hates how weak her voice is at the end of it. She likes Ryo; which is a problem if he is going to be training her.

"Because I am the only one you have trouble hearing"

"Damn" She mutters, she hates it when he's right so she just nods.

She nearly falls over again when she hears a high pitched beeping from the back room and she winces. Ryo's hand slides down her to hers before she has a second to think about it and he drags her back where she can hear the others already.

"What's going on?" That flute is Mint speaking and Kuro turns her head towards the beeping sound. She recognizes it as the sound of chimera animals appearing somewhere but she has never heard it sound so urgent before.

"There is a hoard of chimera animals at the local zoo." That is Keiichiro's voice and then she gasps.

"That's where Ichigo went for her date" Without wasting any time she feels Lettuce and Mint grab her hands and they run off. She hates this feeling; of having to be led around. She can't transform until there are chimera animals nearby which means she is useless in getting to places quickly. She is grateful that Mint and Lettuce know how to guide her in a run so she doesn't hurt herself. Luckily the zoo is close by and she hears the violin play announcing that they are there. Immediately she feels the stone in her hand and calls out with the other girls.

"Mew Mew Kuro Metamorphosis" The moment her transformation is done she notices everything. It is always such a head spinner when she first changes; she goes from seeing nothing to everything in a matter of seconds. Everywhere around them are chimera animals and one of them has Ichigo pinned to the ground. There is a guy there with her and she frowns. He has pointy ears; she knows that shouldn't be what first catches her attention but it is. He has fairly long hair for a boy and is a good height as well. Definitely wearing some interesting clothes thats for sure; some weird kind of shirt that exposes his midriff along with these odd looking shorts and bandages along his legs and arms beneath his knees and below his elbows. He's holding Ichigo's chin with his fingers and in the short amount of time it takes for me to register everything that is going on Mint shoots an arrow at him. He dodges easily and Kuro's eyebrow goes up. He is fast, way too fast to be a normal human though the pointed ears kind of gave that away anyway. He glances at as now and smirks.

"So the rest of you finally showed up huh?" Kuros eyebrow shoots up again. She wasn't sure what instrument she excepted when he spoke but it was most definitely not the harp. It's a beautiful and melodic sound and strangely fits him well.

There is a flash of light and suddenly Ichigo is standing with them in her Mew Mew form and they glance at her smiling.

"At least now things can get interesting" the boy says with a smile and then there is no more time to talk. They are too busy dealing with all of the chimera animals and there are a lot of them. The moment they defeat one of them another is just created.

Kuro is almost getting tired at this point but at the same time she is exhilarated. She has not had the chance to see for such a long time in a while and she loves every minute of it. Suddenly though she notices the odd girl out change. She had seen the girl before when they first arrived but brushed her off as not important. Now though she sees the girl with the xylophone in her voice change into their new team member. She is wearing what looks like a body suit of some kind with some leg warmers and the usual arm and thigh bands. Short hair and a monkey tail complete the image.

"I did it. I have my own ears and tail now" Kuro can't help but snicker. The first thing the girl says after transforming just makes her laugh. "I got this" and surprisingly enough she does. Kuro watches as the little girl uses some rings and traps all the chimera animals in pudding. It's enough to make her laugh again while Ichigo finishes the animals off for good.

"I'm getting back at you in hundred fold for the kiss you stole" Kuro glances at her curiously at that as Mint teases her. She doesn't need to turn her head to hear and see the weird boy laugh delightedly.

"That was very entertaining" Kuro smiles amused as the boy winks at Ichigo. "I'll see you soon honey" and then he disappears. Without any warning Kuro finds herself back in her normal clothes and blind again.

Her eyes widen slightly as she tunes the other girls out. They may not have noticed but she sure did; she didn't change when the chimera animals were defeated but when the boy left; that leaves her with some very interesting questions that she wants the answers to.

XXXXXXXXXXX

I hated this chapter haha. It was such a pain to write. So I am trying to follow the manga more but there will be aspects of the anime in this story as well. Some Lines in this chapter were borrowed from the manga. I do not own them.

So next week I will be going to University. Sadly that means I will probably be updating even slower then normal. I will still try to update my stories though.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter.

Let me know if you find any mistakes and let me know what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

Colour Blind chapter 9

What was he? Kuro wondered absently as she walks into the cafe. She had been wondering this since they left the zoo yesterday; and she was no closer to an answer now. It was frustrating beyond all belief; remembering that beautiful extra minute she had been able to see and knowing it was all because of that...alien. Still thinking about the boy...alien, whatever he was she moves into the back room to change into her maid outfit before heading back out to start serving people. It's amazing that she doesn't bump into anything with how lost in her thoughts she is; she doesn't even notice the yelling and crashing that follows Lettuce and the new girl Pudding around. She only snaps out of it when someone grabs her hand and she jerks back in shock almost falling.

"You have to come check this out Kuro." The bells in Ichigio's voice chime happily and Kuro does her best to focus on listening.

"What's up?" She frowns slightly when Ichigo grabs her hand and drags her over to Mint's tea table.

"Mint thinks she has found our last team mate." That grabs Kuro's attention which had started to wander again.

"Really; who do you think it is?" All Kuro can do is stare at where Mint's voice is coming from as she explains why this Zakura chick is their next teammate. It's really hard to hold in her laughter but she manages to hold it in until she finishes talking and then she starts giggling.

"What?" Mint does not sound pleased, Kuro thinks amused but she manages to stop giggling so she can smile in the direction of the flute.

"Nothing it just sounds like you really like this girl."

"I think she's in love." Pudding chimes in happily and Mint turns on her glaring.

"I am not." Kuro can hear Ichigo giggle quietly before there is silence from beside her for a moment.

"How do we meet her though?" The bells finally say and Kuro tenses when she hears Ryo behind her.

"Piece of cake." Uh oh; Kuro suddenly gets a feeling of impending doom. Did she forget something important?

"I looked her up while you were chatting and it just so happens that her agency is looking for a new personality." Kuro edges forward a little bit as she hears his voice get closer to her and she is not entirely sure she wants him at her back; not until she figures out what the hell is bothering her at least.

"So we have something you girls can do." That's her brother breaking in and then Ryo continues.

"Mint, Lettuce and Ichigo you are going to go to the audition." There are gasps from all the girls and Kuro frowns.

"I want to go." She hears Pudding whine and in the whole day that she has known her in Kuro realises that would be a disaster. She quickly moves over to where she hears the xylophone playing and rests her hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Pudding; it won't be so bad. I'm not going either so we can hang out together." Kuro prays that she won't regret saying that.

"Actually you won't." Oh crap; there goes that feeling of she messed up somewhere and she whirls around to face the trumpets that were somehow behind her; and not sounding happy either.

"Why not?" She asks hesitantly and then squeaks and backs up when she feels his body press against her; way to close for comfort.

"Because you decided not to show up this morning." It takes a moment for that to sink in and then her eyes widen. Oh shit...the training exercise; she had totally forgotten about it.

"You had a date?" That's Ichigos voice and she sounds shocked and there goes Kuro's cheeks; flaming red at the thought and she turns to face her voice.

"No!" She quickly says. "It wasn't a date."

"I'm wounded Kuro." She hears from behind her and she flushes even more as she can't quite decipher the tone in those words. There is silence from everyone else in the room as they wait for her to respond and Kuro realises that she has no idea what to say. The silence is oppressive and she takes a step backward as if that will help her escape it. All it results in is her back hitting Ryos chest as she forgot he was back there and she squeaks humiliatingly again. Before she can step away though his hands grasp her wrists to hold her in place and she swallows. She is sure she can feel everyone's eyes on her and him and it makes her way more nervous then she should be.

"I...um...well I forgot." She says honestly and then winces at the nervousness in her voice.

"Oh?" Kuro's eyes widen slightly as Ryo's chest vibrates with that one word and she swallows again.

"Uh...yeah." She murmurs weakly. "I...had a lot to think about." She finishes hoping he will let it go. His grip on her wrists tightens as though he is annoyed but then he does let go and she lets out a sigh of relief.

"Tomorrow when the girls are at the audition you will come and practice with me." She gulps but nods hesitantly.

"I wonder what they will be practicing." She hears Mint murmur to Ichigo and her face flushes bright red again.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.

"Okay, calm down, deep breath."Kuro tells herself as she stands in front of the doors to the café.

'It won't be that bad,' she thinks desperately, but she is having some difficulty convincing herself. After all she has no idea what to expect; all she knows is that they will be working on her hearing…alone. Her cheeks heat up at the thought and Kuro curses loudly before pushing open the door, annoyed with herself.

The café is closed today as everyone is busy and she almost flinches at how quiet the room is. She actually does jump when she hears someone else move into the room and she breathes out in relief-

"You're late." -and now she's annoyed again.

"We never set an exact time," she retorts back, and against her will steps back when she hears him moving closer to her. She's not scared…he just makes her nervous, that's all. She goes back and forth between wanting to slap him and wanting to touch him. She has never felt like that before and she's not entirely sure she likes it.

"Stop being so nervous, I don't bite." Kuro can hear the smirk in those trumpets. That smug tone basically says 'much' without Ryo actually having to say it.

She snorts in reply, letting him know what she thinks of that statement before stepping forward to meet him. There is no way she is backing down from such an obvious challenge.

"So, how are we going to train my hearing?"

"Well, we are not doing it here,' he responds and she scowls in the direction of his voice. Her scowl vanishes though when he grabs her arm and starts dragging her somewhere. His warm harm on her arm causes to her cheeks to redden instantly.

"I know my way around now," She protests and hears him chuckle in response.

"You have never been here before."

She has no answer to that and the rest of the walk is spent in silence. Kuro is hyper aware of his hand touching her, and of his closeness to her; she is quite relieved and slightly disappointed when they arrive in some room and Ryo lets go.

She immediately takes the moment to move around the room; tapping it all out with her cane before finally turning back in the direction of the door. The room is large with soft walls and floors. It is obviously a training room and she waits for Ryo to explain what they will be doing.

As the silence lengthens though, she finds herself more aware of the simple yoga pants and plain tank top she is wearing. She had thought it appropriate for working out, or whatever they will be doing today; but now she feels exposed, the clothes feel too tight.

She jumps again when she hears him move behind her and she twists, almost falling as she turns to face him. Kuro scowls as he chuckles and shifts uneasily.

"Well, what are we doing?"

"We are already doing it," Ryo responds, his voice more to the left then before; Kuro frowns and turns with it.

"You're grand master plan is talking?" She tries to focus on his footsteps, but she loses them under her own voice.

"We are getting you accustomed to where people are. You manage well enough with no noise, so, we will work on locating people while talking and move on to background noise later." The trumpets are constantly circling her as they sound and Kuro finds herself becoming more uneasy. She focuses hard on the sound of the footsteps before speaking again.

"And how long are we going to do this for?" She tries to keep her voice from sounding as unsettled as she feels but he probably hears it anyways.

"What? Do you have better things to do?" His tone is mocking and she scowls, as she keeps turning to keep up with him. She hates this feeling, the way he is circling her makes her stomach feel all fluttery, and she has the sense that she is being hunted.

"Maybe I do, it's not like you know anything about me."

'Shit' she'd lost his footsteps in her anger and the next thing she knows she is laying on the ground.

"Don't let your anger cause you to lose me." She hears him chuckle from above her before he drags her back to her feet.

"I doubt I could lose you if I tried." She grumbles annoyed and steps away from him.

"So you haven't tried then?" For some reason the trumpets sound smug and she frowns as she concentrates on his steps again, focusing on keeping track of where he is, and studiously ignoring that last comment. To her nervousness he seems to be slowly moving closer to her with each circle.

"What were you thinking about?" Kuro frowns in annoyance as his voice breaks her concentration,

"Huh?" she asks. She is getting better at keeping track of his footsteps she notices absently. She can hear them now underneath his voice.

"The reason you didn't show yesterday was because 'you were thinking'." Kuro can hear the quote in that statement and snorts.

"What were you thinking about?" She finds herself scowling then.

"How the hell is that any of your business?"

"Were you thinking about a boy?" Kuro stops moving and just stare in shock at where that statement had come from.

"What?" She had been thinking about a boy…but not in the way he was implying.

"No!" she lost track of his footsteps again she realises, but that thought vanishes from her mind when warm lips are suddenly on hers. The kiss is short leaving her frozen in place and somewhere in front of her she hears Ryo chuckle.

"You will be now, we're done for the day, come back tomorrow." His voice is arrogant again she realises, somewhat in shock, as he leaves the room.

XXXXXXXXX

AN: Sorry it took me so long to update this; I haven't abandoned it I promise. I had a lot of fun writing this haha.

Do you think the romance is too rushed? Is Ryo believable? Feedback is awesome and I would greatly appreciate it.


End file.
